scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Khaldyr Network
The Khaldyr Network Species Type: Synthetic Homeworld: Ninurta - Anzu System Government: None Economy: Post-Scarcity Technological Scale: Unknown (Tier 2) Population: 45,000,000,000 Units / 300 Quintillion Programs History: The Khaldyr are a synthetic race created by the Ninhurson, an insectoid race coming from Ninurta, as the apex hunters on the arid world. The Ninhurson achieved space-flight by 1035 and later held a sizable empire, with numerous other sentient subjects who were seperated by tribes. Although they had a sizable work force in the form of slave labor, the subjects later rebelled against the Ninhurson and despite their superior biology, successfully crippled their hold on their worlds. The Ninhurson were also dealing with a genetic degradation within 45% of the population, decreasing ferility by tenfold. With soldiers and laborers in short supply, the Ninhurson believed creating a synthetic worker force could replace slave labor. Several decades after the Ninhurson Slave Wars of 1420, they created the first Khaldyr by 1564. Khaldyr means "One who serves eternally" in Ashagar, the Ninhurson language. Unlike the Ninhurson, the Khaldyr were humanoid, similar to most of the slave races. With Khaldyr help, they recovered quickly and sucessfully dominated the subject races in the Second Slave War of 1709. After reconquering the slave races, the Ninhurson continuously upgraded the Khaldyr with self-optimization, networking, and increased intelligence with improved memory banks. However by 1770, the Khaldyr achieved sentience, with a population of 6,500,000,000, three times greater than the creator population.. In the event known as the Awakening, the Ninhurson tried to deactivate the Khaldyr, but their self-preservation took hold and started a massive war. This war ended with billions of Ninhurson dead and them leaving their homeworld in broken ships. The Ninhurson were eventually found missing, but believed to become extinct in 1914. In the years that followed, they eventually absorbed the rest of the Ninhurson Empire, allowing the primitive population to recover and live in peace, and allowing the Khaldyr to become caretakers. In the 1136+ years of Khaldyr history, they have made great strides in scientific and engineering development, thanks to their FTL communication, increased processing power, and their lack of the need to sleep, gain sustenance, etc. Although extremely neutral, they're willing to send some Khaldyr units to understand organic behavior, as well as openly cooperate with the former slave races on their worlds. With their freedom in hand, they hope to create greater strides in their improvement and progress in the underworkings of the universe and organics. Modern Events WIP: * Jan 1, 2700: The Khaldyr discovers organic Ninhurson technology dating back to the 1770s. They surmise that they abandoned research when they attacked the Ninhurson. The remains are hauled onto the ships to find out more about the organic Ninhurson tech. They harvest the cells from the ancient grafts to be incubated. They discover that they are stem cells that can change form at will, like an AI. This means that the Ninhurson were on the cusp of making organic-synthetic devices, as it was discovered to have nanomachines inserted. Incubation is projected to finish within a month. Also, the Khaldyr discovers traces of visible Cosmic Background Radiation at Anshukash. They believe that research of these traces will increase understanding on the Big Bang and how the energy degraded into CBR The cosmic background radiation also showed insights on the creation of atoms during the first few seconds of the Big Bang, and how these subatomic particles were able to create atoms so quickly. The Khaldyr also begin weapons testing on their retrofits and a general test on their refitted ships. They have also begun upgrading their long-range subspace communication grid for increased speed and to ward off organic hacking via a more complicated encryption code. * Feb 4, 2700: The Khaldyr begin their latest exploration of their outside space, beyond Anshukash. However, unlike previous expedition, they believe they are prepared to begin contact with more advanced organic species. They begin warping towards a set course. They later visit an uninhabited system beyond Anshukash. Units and ships have begun a brief survey of this system for any rare metals, resources, and etc. After the incubation process was completed and the confirmed compatibility of the organic weaponry, the Khaldyr begin research on modifying these cells to house programs instead of an independent AI. Also, the Khaldyr have upgraded their stations in their space, to bolster defenses and to increase processing of new materials. * March 10, 2700: A derelict ship is discovered at a newly visited system. It appears to be an old Terran ship, dating back to the 2500s. Khaldyr units have begun exploration of the ship, to find old data that could be of use. Several Khaldyr ships find Earth's coordinates and desire to establish contact. Later on, they are now on route to Earth within several days at Warp 8. Other ships from the expedition head towards local space of the Khaldyr Network. As exploration and colonization of new world remains a precedence to them, new systems are currently being visited as the Khaldyr break their isolationism. After the warp to Earth, the Khaldyr believe that their exploratory capabilities are limited due to their warp engine. An independent slipstream system can be created by 8 months, but further testing will require many more years to be refined. Modification of the stem cells appears to be progressing well. Although it is impossible to separate the AI from the cells, the Khaldyr are capable of growing new organic stem cells and modifying it for their own needs. After this process, they believe that an organic-synthetic Khaldyr unit will be a gigantic leap in development of their Network. Development of a new ship weapon is underway. The Khaldyr refer to it as a Hydrogen Plasma Hyperbeam. A devastating weapon capable of destroying a battleship in one shot or severely damaging dreadnoughts. Due to its massive concentration of particles, the hyperbeam fires a small beam before expanding rapidly. * April 19, 2700: The Khaldyr ships are still in orbit, hoping for a peaceful first contact. Scans of the Dominion's ships have also been done in order to learn more about their military, as they don't have the coordinates for Irisia. Cultivation and modification of new organic-synthetic are almost complete, as the Khaldyr manufactures a new nanomachine that can perfectly integrate into their manufactured stem cells and can house one or more Khaldyr programs. The finished nanocell is completed. A fully integrated organic-synthetic cell, capable of regeneration and adaptation, it will open numerous possibilities for the Khaldyr Network. Programs are now being manufactured to accommodate the next class of unit as a prototype. Colonization of the uninhabited system has begun. Now named the Sur'nost System by the Khaldyr, 5 billion Khaldyr units and thousands of ships make way for exploratory and colonial progress in the system. The system looks promising, as it is a good place to mine numerous elemental metals. The Khaldyr Hyperbeam is 80% completed. Weapons testing on a new class will be considered, but for now, it is considered as a standalone orbital upgrade to their weapons platforms, as it will ignite most gaseous atmospheres. Construction of a new class of space station is being considered by the Network. It is called REDACTED and is planned to be built in Ninurta. It will incorporate new technologies found by the Khaldyr. Improvements to their engine systems are added to most ships in the sector. The ion engines now are more efficient and can output more energy in their propulsion. The exploration fleet may have a limited time on Earth before leaving back to Khaldyr space. * May 31, 2700: Development of Project Omega is underway. Project Omega's goals is to construct a new platform entirely cultivated from nanocells. This organic-synthetic unit would have 1000x programs than a normal unit, and the cells would mimic neural communication, essentially a fully-evolved AI. Ninurta: Ninurta is an arid world and the homeworld of the Khaldyr and the Ninhurson, the creators. As it has less water than Earth, the Ninhurson evolved to hold water sacs and to develop symbiotic relationships with water-bearing plants. The Ninhurson were omnivores and could use hunter instincts to locate prey or a plant to eat. This made them extremely intelligent of their surroundings and developed a semi-hive mind to increase survival, which reflected in the Khaldyr. The world is relatively peaceful at this time, as some species developed close bonds with each other in order to survive. This eventually influenced the Khaldyr to undertake programs on animal life to find more about these behaviors. Also, the world is extremely rich in resources useful to the Khaldyr. Lastly, the Khaldyr reside in massive fortress hubs, similar to cities, with fully equipped Ground-Orbit defensive systems, extremely powerful energy shields, and a massive reactor to power the cities, although most of them live in space stations and shipyards. 65% of the Khaldyr live in space while the rest live in cities, research stations, or outposts. Government: There is no government in the Khaldyr Network, as every unit is connected to the FTL network, making decisions on important matters extremely quickly, and resolving arguments very efficiently. Economy: The economy of the Khaldyr is Post-Scarcity, as they are a synthetic race, requiring no sleep, food, water, space, or other needs. The only thing they require is energy, time, and resources like metals, conductors, parts, etc. Systems: The Khaldyr Network is comprised of 4 systems ,all of which were part of the Ninhurson Empire, but the Khaldyr are able to colonize uninhabitable worlds. The Khaldyr usually take one Class-M planet as a base of operations for their home system, usually using the planet for organic research and harvesting of resources. However, most materials for their constructs comes from asteroids or gas giants, among space stations to be processed. Most worlds in the Khaldyr Network have an orbital defense system consisting of platforms, space stations, and arrays that can ward off or destroy an entire fleet if anyone tries to invade the Khaldyr Network. # Ninurta - Anzu System # New Ninhurson - Kesh'balon System # Hostogon - Khelion System # Anshukash - Tigrion Nebula / "Badlands" # Sur'nost - Sur'nost System 5% Worlds Considered for Colonization: # System 1 - # System 2 - # System 3 - # System 4 - # System 5 - # System 6 - # System 7 - Sentient Races (Former Slave Races to Ninhurson Empire): The Khaldyr Network is home to several primitive sentient races, all within the Medieval age or Industrial age, depending on the damage done before. After the Slave Wars, all high tech weaponry that they had was either unusuable or was in possession of different warring factions until they were lost to time. Although the Khaldyr made sure to not to interfere in the affairs of organics, they sometimes meddle in their conflicts, albeit indirectly. Overall, the Khaldyr and these sentient races are mostly symbiotic, as these races consider the Khaldyr as saviors from their masters. The Khaldyr make sure that these races do not harm their hardware or destroy themselves in nuclear or total war, so that they can be guided into spaceflight and join each other in a Federation. * Urdanians - Urdonia - Kesh'balon System * Hostonians - Ceybalk Prime - Khelion System * Kesh'onu - Calatria - Khelion System * D'derion - Ur'danna - Tigrion Nebula Military WIP: The military of the Khaldyr is split into 3 Corps: * Space Armory * Ground Armory * Engineering Armory The Space Armory is the entirety of the Khaldyr spaceships and aircraft. The Ground Armory is all of the Khaldyr units in combat duty. The Engineering Armory is responsible for creating and adding new technologies to the Ground and Space Armories. Space Armory: The Space Armory consists of millions of Khaldyr spaceships and aircraft, with an open focus on scientific and engineering development. As a result, their sensors and shields are extremely advanced, with highly accurate equipment for organic study, archaeology, and recovering of old technology. However, their ships are considered to be extremely deadly, with the Khaldyr focusing on ambush and sabotage, their ships can do seriously damage with flanking maneuvers and surgical attacks. Most of their fleet is for domestic protection, though some fleets are used for infiltration, scientific research, etc. As their awareness and technology improve, additional capabilities of the Khaldyr may be realized. Most Khaldyr ships are equipped with Hydrogen-Helium Plasma Arrays and Cannons, Ion Missile Launchers, Laser Point-Defense turrets, and energy shielding to defend itself against energy/kinetic weapons. Depending on the ship, some ships may have extremely strong armor to defend themselves against kinetic missiles, though this slows them down, immensely. Their propulsion system is marked by Ion Thruster Engines and a warp system that can travel at Warp 9 max. Specialized units may be formed as research goes on. As they are synthetic, their cooling systems are less powerful than most organics, though they usually have numerous heat sinks aboard their ship for cloaking or other purposes, as heat can ruin circuitry and other important parts. The ships can also vent radiation to cool itself down, though it cannot do it while using cloak. Unlike organic ships, their ships do not have a bridge, and most of the command functions are set aboard numerous terminals. These ships still have units to do specialized repairs or for operating specific functions aboard the ship. Otherwise, it is unneeded for units to make command functions, as the ships have Khaldyr programs installed. Fleets: Space Fleets: Role - of Operations - Status * 1st Domestic Flotilla - Fleet - Ninurta - Currently Active * 2nd Domestic Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson/Ninurta - Currently Active * 3rd Domestic Fleet - Forces - Ninhurson - Currently Active * 1st Infiltration Flotilla - Fleet - Ninurta/Hostogon - Currently Active * 2nd Infiltration Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Currently Active * 3rd Infiltration Fleet - Forces - Anshukash/Ninurta - Currently Active * 1st Research Flotilla - Fleet - Anshukash/Hostogon - Currently Active * 2nd Research Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Currently Active * 1st Recovery Flotilla - Fleet - Hostogon/Anshukash - Currently Active * 2nd Recovery Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Currently Active Aircraft: Status * 1st Walker Corp - Active * 2nd Walker Corp - Active * 3rd Walker Corp - Active * 1st Isopod Corp - Active * 2nd Isopod Corp - Active * 1st Combat Supply Ship Corp - Active = Classes: = * Khaldyr Capital Ship (Wasp II CS-Class): * Khaldyr Dreadnought (Hornet V-Class): * Khaldyr Battleship (Wasp VIII B-Class): * Khaldyr Missile Cruiser (Bee IX-Class): * Khaldyr Dreadnought Cruiser (Hornet I DC-Class): * Khaldyr Corvette (Cicada I-Class): * Khaldyr Science Frigate (Scarab Beetle I-Class): * Khaldyr Strike Frigate (Locust X-Class): * Khaldyr Mandible Fighter (Ant X-Class): * Khaldyr Isopod Dropship: * Khaldyr Arachnid Walker Frigate: * Khaldyr Dragonfly Support Flyer: Ground Armory: The Ground Armory consists of billions of units, optimized for combat, exploration, and engineering tasks. Although the Khaldyr do not require any training to engage in combat, programs installed into Ground Armory platforms are specialized for operations, to maximize efficiency. However, all Khaldyr units are capable of combat, the Ground Armory is the first mobile defense of the Khaldyr. Most units are equipped with basic weaponry installed into each unit and a gun specialized for their installed programs. All Ground Armory units are equipped with cloaking devices, making them dangerous targets, and since they are synthetic, they are built for ambush and sabotage. Armor consists of a metallic nanotube polymers, making each unit extremely light, but very durable, enough for them to survive an orbital drop. However, new developments will consistently improve the Khaldyr. Classes: * Khaldyr Soldier (Basic Combat Unit) * Khaldyr Hunter (Inflitration/Sabotage Tactics Unit) * Khaldyr Combat Engineer (Drone/Turret Creation Unit) * Khaldyr Explosives Expert (Anti-Armor Unit) * Khaldyr Logistics Supplier (Grenades/Clip Carrier Unit) * Khaldyr Science Hopper (Recon/Scanner Unit) * Khaldyr Juggernaut (All-around Juggernaut Unit) Engineering Armory: Weaponry: The Khaldyr possess advanced plasma weaponry, ion missile systems, and energy shielding on both their ships and units. The plasma is created from hydrogen-helium, creating extremely excited ions and focused by an electromagnetic field, creating an extremely powerful pulse or beam, depending on how long the electromagnetic field is applied to each shot. As it is made from hydrogen-helium, it can be a red or purplish color, depending on the gases used. These beams are dangerously deadly, with a single beam being able to destroy an unshielded mech or melt an organic target. Their energy weapons also carry heat-sinks that can generate hydrogen from the heated air from the clips themselves, essentially giving them an infinite ammo rate. These energy beams, when scaled, are found to be at the gigawatts or terawatts, depending on the concentration of the particles while charging and the acceleration of the beam. Their ion missile systems are created in a similar fashion to their plasma weaponry, with plasma encased in a hull. This can enable them to damage shields and/or hull. Lastly, the ion missile systems are able to be guided by Khaldyr programs, as they are software. This makes their missiles much more dangerous to an enemy target, as they can avoid point defense fire. Also, the Khaldyr possesses lasers as point-defense systems against missiles or fighters. As an added bonus, their ships and units can all cloak using a cloaking device, as they have an extremely efficient fusion reactor as an energy source. However, their attached weapons are disabled as the cloaking device can be demanding for a single unit. These attached weapons come in the form of plasma pulse emitters, being both a melee and ranged weapon, and a gigantic annihilation beam emitter in the chest that is powered by the reactor itself. Category:SAP2 Technology:Category:Empires The Khaldyr have mostly done independent research for the past 1000 years, fielding new discoveries from previous Ninhurson technology or from research. Due to their synthetic nature, research on the Khaldyr usually takes minutes through months, depending on the scale of the technology. They are also extremely fast in adapting technology to their own design, considering all options and perspectives before testing. They have completely mastered synthetic technology and can create an independent AI with complete sentience. They also have mastered particle physics, biotechnology, nanotechnology, warp mechanics, nuclear fusion and more forthcoming. The Khaldyr are currently researching their own independent slipstream system, which uses their fusion reactor to create a stable wormhole that can be used without coordinates. They have also created a fully functional cell with integrated synthetic nanomachines synthesized into an organic stem cell.